Le Faussaire
by flammeche
Summary: Le Royaume de Logres manque d'argent et le Roi Arthur s'en remet à ses chevaliers, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux trouve une solution pour renflouer les coffres.


**_Disclamer :_ **Comme toujours l'univers de Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, puisqu'il est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier et je ne fais que l'emprunter pour m'amuser et je l'espère vous distraire.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Le Faussaire_**

**.**

**.**

** _INTRODUCTION_**

_A la table ronde_

_ARTHUR, KARADOC, PERCEVAL, LANCELOT, LEODAGAN, CALOGRENANT, GALESSIN, BOHORT, LE PERE BLAISE_

_._

_._

ARTHUR — Bon alors je vais pas vous bassiner avec des histoires de balance, de déficit et de recette… Je vais la faire simple : y'a plus d'oseille.

KARADOC, _soulagé _ — Ah ! C'est que ça ?

ARTHUR — Que ça ?!

KARADOC — Non mais vu comment ça commençait, je me suis dit que ça devait être hyper grave.

LANCELOT, _excédé _— Ah parce que vous on vous annonce qu'on a plus de blé et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

KARADOC — Ben là non quand même… Mais je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'être prévoyant

LEODAGAN — Prévoyant ?

KARADOC — Je fais venir mon pain d'Aquitaine.

LEODAGAN, _s'évervant _— Et quel rapport avec le fait qu'on ait plus un radis ?

KARADOC — Pourquoi vous voulez qu'y ait un rapport ?… En plus j'aime pas ça les radis.

ARTHUR — Non mais vous pouvez pas déconnecter votre cervelle de votre estomac de temps en temps ? On a plus un flèche, vous comprenez ou pas ?

PERCEVAL — Une…

ARTHUR — Quoi « une » ?

PERCEVAL — On doit dire « On a plus une flèche ». Et puis moi c'est comme le Seigneur Karadoc, ça me fait pas grand-chose… En plus je sais pas tirer à l'arc.

.

.

**ACTE I**

_Les mêmes_

_._

_._

ARTHUR — Maintenant que c'est clair pour tout le monde, que le royaume manque d'or, j'aimerai entendre vos suggestions pour y remédier.

LANCELOT — Je pense qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'augmenter les taxes. Les paysans sont toujours au bord de la révolte, et on leur donnerait une bonne raison d'exprimer leur mécontentement.

KARADOC — Tant qu'y a à bouffer, ils peuvent gueuler autant qu'ils veulent…

ARTHUR— Je suis d'accord avec vous Seigneur Lancelot, mais que faire ?

LEODAGAN — J'aurais bien une idée à vous suggérer mais vous allez encore me renvoyer dans mes pénates.

ARTHUR— Dites toujours, je pourrai vous surprendre.

LEODAGAN — Envahir les terres des vikings.

ARTHUR — Il faut que je le dise sur quel ton pour me faire comprendre ? On n'envahit personne !

LEODAGAN — Vous demandez de suggérer, je suggère. C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes systématiquement fermé à la discussion !

ARTHUR — En admettant que je sois d'accord, vous pensez vraiment que s'ils viennent nous envahir c'est parce que chez eux c'est le pays de Cocagne ? A part de la neige dix mois sur douze, y'a rien.

LEODAGAN— Ben y'a au moins tout ce qu'ils nous ont subtilisé. On n'envahirait pas, on se rembourserait.

GALESSIN — Encore faudrait-il qu'on ait une flotte digne de ce nom.

ARTHUR — Voilà ! Pour envahir les viking il faut des navires et de ce côté-là ont est très juste.

LEODAGAN— Et bien ce serait l'occasion d'étoffer notre marine de guerre.

ARTHUR — Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a plus de pognon…

LEODAGAN — Je peux pas toujours penser à tout non plus.

BOHORT — Et pourquoi pas le tourisme ?

PERCEVAL — C'est pas faux.

LEODAGAN — Ah ben de mieux en mieux, maintenant on invite directement les barbare à visiter le pays.

BOHORT — Bien évidement je ne pensais pas aux barbares. Plutôt aux Romains, aux Byzantins, aux Grecs… Enfin les peuples civilisés.

ARTHUR — Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient le voyage jusqu'ici ? Certainement pas pour la clémence du climat.

LANCELOT — Non, mais y'a de jolies choses à voir. Tenez, Stone Enge par exemple.

CALOGRENANT — Et le mur d'Adrien.

LEODAGAN — Et y'a des paysage pas dégueux.

GALESSIN— En Orcanie, on a le friand à la saucisse.

KARADOC, _dubitatif _— Ça vaut pas les trois jours à cheval que j'ai dû faire pour le goûter.

ARTHUR — Vous croyez que des types qui ont à un jet de pierre le Colisée, le Parthénon, les sept merveilles du monde, vont se taper un voyage de plusieurs semaines sur des routes merdiques pour contempler deux trois cailloux et bouffer des saucisses ?

PERE BLAISE — Et pourquoi pas un pèlerinage…

ARTHUR — Quoi ?

PERE BLAISE — Ils viendraient peut-être pour un pèlerinage.

BOHORT,_enthousiaste_ — C'est un très bonne idée ! Les chrétiens sont de plus en plus nombreux et les lieux saints attirent des foules de visiteurs.

LANCELOT — C'est juste qu'en matière de lieux Saints, on pêche un peu.

ARTHUR — Ben voilà, c'est réglé.

PERE BLAISE — La relique d'un saint suffirait.

ARTHUR — Trouvez-moi une relique et on en reparle.

PERE BLAISE ̶̶̶̶ Je dois dire que si vous trouviez le Graal, ça aiderai pas mal…

PERCEVAL — A parce que c'est plus une pierre incandescente ?

.

.

**ACTE II**

_Salle de réunion_

_ARTHUR, VENEC, BOHORT, LE PERE BLAISE_

_._

_._

ARTHUR — Vous faites dans la relique vous maintenant ?

VENEC — Vous savez-moi Sire, dès que je peux rendre Service.

BOHORT — Ou dès que vous pouvez vous en mettre plein les poches sur le dos des honnêtes gens.

VENEC — C'est pas vrai, pour le moment ça ne m'a pas rapporté grand-chose.

ARTHUR — Pas grand-chose ? C'est-à-dire ?

VENEC — Rien ! Vous êtes mon premier client.

BOHORT — De mieux en mieux.

VENEC — Non mais attendez, je me suis rencardé sur le bisness… Vous m'connaissez Sire.

ARTHUR, _au __PERE BLAISE_— Vous êtes toujours sûr de vouloir une relique ?

PERE BLAISE — Attendons de voir ce qu'il propose.

VENEC — Bon déjà y'a trois catégorie de reliques : Les objets, mais bon là c'est compliqué, y'a beaucoup de contrôle et puis niveau budget ça douille pas mal. Ensuite y'a tout ce qui est squelette. Et pour finir les organes humains momifiés.

ARTHUR — Non mais vous ? Vous avez de disponible ?

VENEC, _sortant un objet de sous la table _— Un tibia, c'est imposant plutôt esthétique _(il sort un crâne )_ mais ce qui marche bien, c'est ça.

BOHORT — Etes-vous certain de ne pas avoir d'objet ? La couronne d'épines par exemple ?

VENEC — Non les objets je vous l'ai dit c'est trop tendu… Non les bouts d'mecs c'est une valeur sûre. Si je peux vous faire une suggestion, les os un peu rongé c'est le haut du panier.

BOHORT — Rongés ? Comme les côtelettes du seigneur Karadoc ?

VENEC — Ben ouais, vous savez, tous ces types qui se sont fait becter dans les arènes, parce qu'ils voulaient pas renier leur foi.

PERE BLAISE, _très enthousiaste _— Parce vous pouvez nous obtenir une relique de Sainte Blandine ?

VENEC — Son nom j'le connais pas. J'peux même pas vous dire si c'est une gonzesse. Mais je connais un gars qui bosse au Colisée et qu' a accès aux catacombes. Il peut me dégoter deux trois os pas trop abîmés où on voit encore bien les traces de crocs.

ARTHUR — Vous voulez dire qu'en fait vous allez nous refiler les restes d'un inconnu et nous les faire payer au prix de la relique ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller creuser sous un dolmen et de le faire moi-même ?

BOHORT — Sire ! Vous ne feriez pas ça ?! Ce serait un blasphème !

ARTHUR — Ben tiens ! Je vais m'gêner !

VENEC, _ sort un parchemin entouré d'un ruban rouge _— Sans le certificat d'authenticité délivré par le pape, ça aura pas plus d'valeur qu'un os de poulet.

PERE BLAISE — Je crois qu'il a raison. Les vendeurs de fausses reliques sont tellement nombreux.

ARTHUR — Et les faux certificats, ça vous dérange pas ?

PERE BLAISE — Vous savez, le pèlerin y verra que du feu. En plus la plupart ne savent pas lire.

ARTHUR — Et si on prenait une de vos soit disant reliques, ça ferai dans les combiens ?

VENEC — Tout dépend du gars... Mettons, le Christ—

BOHORT_ interrompant __VENEC,__ indigné _— Sire !

ARTHUR — Vous êtes sûre que vous vous êtes rencardé sur le truc ?

VENEC — Dans les grandes lignes…

ARTHUR _, au __PERE BLAISE _— J'avoue que votre stoïcisme m'étonne.

PERE BLAISE — Dans tous les cas, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des reliques sont fausses … Mais il est préférable d'éviter le Christ.

_Il se saisi de du tibia et du crâne et les observe avec attention_

PERE BLAISE — Je trouve ça un peu communs. Il nous faudrait quelque chose, qui puisse faire espérer un miracle tellement… Whaowww ! Pour que le pèlerin vienne jusqu'ici.

VENEC — Alors là,Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. C'est un contact à moi à Byzance qui me l'a procuré.

_VENEC__ dépose un pot de terre sur la table_

VENEC — Attention, j'vous préviens, faut les avoir bien accrochées.

_Il soulève le couvercle. __BOHORT__, assis juste à côté de lui se risque à y jeter un œil, commence à vaciller et s'évanouie._

_._

_._

**CONCLUSION**

_La salle à manger de Kaamelott_

_ARTHUR, GUENIEVRE, LEODAGAN, DAME SELI_

_._

_._

LEODAGAN — Alors ça y est, vous l'avez votre relique ?

ARTHUR — Mouais…

GUENIEVRE — Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que nous aurions notre propre relique… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

ARTHUR — Je suis pas sûre que ça vous parle.

DAME SELI — Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des oies.

ARTHUR — Ben puisque vous voulez le savoir : des bijoux de familles.

GUENIEVRE — Des bijoux ? Quel genre ?

DAME SELI — Ah mon avis pas du genre qu'on porte en bandoulière...

LEODAGAN — Vous voulez dire que ce sont des…

ARTHUR — Ouais, un service trois pièces momifié au grand complet.

GUENIEVRE — Mais c'est de la vaisselle ou des bijoux ? Je comprends plus rien.

ARTHUR — Reste plus qu'il arrive un miracle, parce que d'après le père Blaise, sans miracle les pèlerins ne viendront pas.

GUENIEVRE — Parce qu'en plus faut un miracle ? Tout ça est d'un compliqué... Mais sinon, quel genre ? Refaire marcher les jambes d'un invalide ?

DAME SELI — Les cannes, je pense pas... Plutôt quelque chose plus en corrélation avec l'objet.

LEODAGAN — Ben si c'est ça on va voir débarquer tous les mous de la tige du continent.

ARTHUR — S'ils ont d'l'oseille et qu'ils viennent la dépenser chez nous, je m'en fiche. Mais sans miracle, ben, pas d'pognon.

.

**NOIR **

DAME SELI — M'est d'avis qu'un héritier, depuis l'temps qu'on l'attend, serait un miracle plutôt convainquant. Vous croyez pas ?


End file.
